The Weight Of Us
by MissAllisonLoves
Summary: Rileystreet. After the infamous speculations of Chord dating Carlson Young, Amber is left devastated and Chord has to find a way to let her know it's not real. The Glee girls encourage him to talk to her and his words create a beautiful thing. R&R!
1. Rumour Has It

**Hi! This is a Rileystreet fic I'm writting based on the horrible speculations about Chord dating that True Blood's girl which I hope are NOT true. Rileystreet is too good and kind of canon to be left aside right now. Tell me what you think, should I continue this? :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Rumour Has it<strong>

Amber walked to the auditorium after getting two coffees for her and Diana. Once she got inside, she saw her talking with two other girls of the show. Lea and Naya. She smiled walking towards them.

"Hey Girls, what are looking at?" Amber asked trying to catch with her eyes what was taking the full attention of her friends. She saw Lea holding her laptop looking confused at it, Diana and Naya doing the same. "God, what's with the shocking faces? I'm starting to get worried"

Naya, Diana and lea looked at Amber and Lea quickly closed the laptop faking a big smile.

"Nothing, just me tweeting fans and the girls making fun of me" Lea commented sending hard glares to Naya and Diana and both of them nodded. Amber faked a big smile before walking towards Diana's direction and handing her both of the coffees.

"Why are you handing me both? I thought one was for you" Diana said looking confused at Amber.

"I'm sorry, I just can't have my hands busy while doing this" Amber explained stealing Lea's laptop from her hands and running a few chair away excited to see what they were hiding from her.

"Amber!" Diana yelled at her, quickly getting up and handing Naya the coffees. Lea and Naya followed her. "I don't think is a good idea for you to see that"

Amber opened the laptop smiling and rolling her eyes at Diana. "Why not?" Amber asked focusing on the laptop screen. It was an article that it read:

**_Chord Overstreet & Carlson Young: New Couple Alert?_**

**_Chord Overstreet and Carlson Young try to play it cool as they're spotted together Sunday night (March 11) leaving the Roosevelt Hotel in Los Angeles. The 23-year-old actor and 21-year-old True Blood alum separated as soon as they saw photographers. _**

Just as she ended to read it, Lea took the laptop away from her. Amber blinked a couple of times with a heavy breath before standing up and smiling at her friends. A very faked smile.

"Why didn't you guys wanted to show it to me?" Amber asked acting confused. Diana bit her lip.

"Because we can see what's happening between you and Chord. We're your friends and we can see you look at Chord in not JUST a friendly way" Diana said and Lea and Naya nodded. Amber laughed.

"What? Me and Chord? In which division?" Amber joked and Naya rolled her eyes.

"Stop acting, we're not that naive" Naya said placing the coffees in a near table.

"Well, obviously you are because there's nothing romantically going on between me and Chord. Never was, never will"

"Am, nobody believes that" Diana stated.

"You can trust us" Lea said.

"We're here for you!" it was Naya this time.

"We're JUST friends Geez, can you stop the speculating?" Amber exclaimed.

"We'll stop speculating once you stop lying, or in denial" Diana replied with a smirk on her lips.

"Denial about what?" the girls heard the least voice Amber wanted to hear right now from behind them. Chord, dressing in dark jeans and a blue shirt, looked at them curious. Lea couldn't help but giggle while Amber avoided his stare.

"Nothing" Amber replied looking down at her coffee. Diana, Lea and Naya suddenly felt uncomfortable, but they stayed.

"Is there something wrong?" Chord asked her walking towards her while she kept hiding her face from his.

"No" she answered.

"Are you sure? Because you're clearly avoiding my face"

"Well I'm sorry for being rude" Amber exclaimed turning around to see him, "Better?"

Chord frowned his eyes in confusion, "Am, what's wrong?"

"Like you care" she replied walking away from them and leaving the room. Chord attempted to follow her but he was just too caught out in what just happened. Was Amber really mad at him? They never got mad at each other before. He turned around to look at the other 3 girls.

"What happened?" he asked them.

"Just girl stuffs" Naya said.

"None of your business" a very angry Diana replied.

"Are you dating Carlson Young?" Lea asked not sure if that was what she meant to ask. Chord widened his eyes at her while the other girls stared at her with mad faces.

"What?" Chord asked and Lea opened the laptop and handed it to him. Once he ended reading the article he looked up to the girls. "I'm not, I'm not dating her"

"Really?" Diana's face softened at hearing this. She couldn't wait to tell Amber about this.

"Yeah" Chord replied.

"Oh" was all that left Naya's mouth.

"What's wrong with Amber?" he was concerned about his best friend aptitude lately towards him.

"You know" Lea said.

"No, I don't" Chord stated.

"Yeah you do" Naya assured this time.

"Don't pretend like you didn't see what just happened" Diana said and Chord's mind came with a thought.

"Did Amber saw this?" he asked. The girls nodded.

"What do you think?" Diana exclaimed almost laughing.

"Shit!" Chord exclaimed looking around the room unconsciously.

"Spill it out!" Naya exclaimed getting the attention of Chord.

"What?"

"Is there something between you and Am?" Lea asked raising her eyebrows.

"What? No!"

Diana, Lea and Naya stared at him with a face of 'I don't believe you'. Chord let out a deep breath.

"Maybe" he murmurs.

"What do you mean with 'maybe'?" Diana asked excited about his confession.

"I just don't know what we… are. We spend a lot of time together and we always call each other and hang out and joke around but… that's all" he explained.

"Do you like her?" Lea asked him. He laughs a little.

"Who doesn't?" He exclaims. Naya nods.

"He got a point" Diana commented.

"What Lea means is that if you like her like… really like her, you know… romantic feelings include and all" Naya explains at him hoping for a positive answer.

"I shouldn't be having this conversation with you" Chord says attempting to leave but Naya grabs him by the shirt.

"But you are so spares us with this crap and answer!" she yelled at him.

"I need to find Amber" Chord exclaimed once Naya let go of the shirt.

"Answer Chord, we can help you" Lea says softly.

"I'm not answering this" Chord assures again. Diana gets pissed.

"For god's sake Chord, just answer!" she exclaims throwing her

hands at the air in exaggeration.

"Yes Geez, I like her! I like her very much!" he answers, "Happy?"

"You have no idea the amount of fangirling I'm living inside of me" Diana answers with a huge smile on her face.

"Preach" Naya and Lea say in unison raising her hands.

Chord stared at her for like hours before Lea broke the silence.

"What are you waiting? Go tell her!"

"No, is not that simple. She would reject me. She did it with Kevin"

"You men are so blind" Diana commented and Lea and Naya nodded murmuring 'yeah'

"Excuse me?" Chord asks confused.

"Amber read the article, you silly. The way she treat you was her reaction towards the article. Jealousy"

"Wait, she likes me too?" He asked way too happy about this.

"We can't tell you that" the three said at the same time.

"Don't be unfair, I told you if she liked me" Chord exclaimed crossing his arms over his chest.

"Not gonna work, we won't answer that but what we can tell you is that you need to go talk to her now" Diana exclaimed pushing him towards the exit.

"Like hell now!" Naya exclaimed helping Diana to kick him out.

Lea clapped her hands and exclaimed "Yay!" and then ran towards the laptop and tweeted.

**'****_Love is a beautiful thing! Good luck, my friend, with the diva'_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviewww :P**

**I'll be posting the next part soon today.**


	2. My Confessions

**So, here's part two.**

* * *

><p><strong>My Confessions<strong>

Chord found himself out of the room in like one second. Those girls really wanted him to talk to Amber. He walked around the set checking in every room for her but he wasn't getting any signal from her. He really started to get worried. Amber never left the set without saying goodbye. This was unlike her.

He walked inside the set of the choir room and over a corner he saw Brad writing. He walked towards him quickly.

"Hey Brad!" Chord said and Brad looked up.

"Hey Chord!" Brad said leaving the copybook and pen in the table and standing up to shake hands with him, "You got just in time. I hope you read the script"

"Yeah, I did. Awesome Sam and Mercedes reunion scene. It literally had me in tears" Chord said, "So, have you seen Amber?"

Brad smiled, "Yeah, actually I have"

Chord's face lights up. "Really? You know where she is?" he asked. Brad nodded.

"Brad I'm ready!" Amber said walking inside the room. Chord turned around and looked at her wearing a Mercedes' outfit. She looked stunning.

He saw how she avoided him and walked towards Brad. He turned to look at her again but her eyes were completely focused on Brad.

"Good you're both here, now we can start shooting the Samcedes reunion scene. Ryan will be here soon, so let's get going" Brad said handing them the scripts and backing off from them to take a full view to the scene coming up.

The production set came inside the room and so did Ryan. The room got illuminated and Brad and Ryan sat in their chairs looking at the scenario and commented on how epic the scene would be.

Chord looked at Amber who was reading the script with her head down.

"Amber" Chord murmured and she didn't look up.

"Yes?" she said still looking at the script.

"I really need to talk to you"

"Can it wait? We have to shoot a scene now" Amber stated looking at him, her face without expression.

He was about to protest but he realized he didn't want to make things worst so he just nodded and looked down at the script and read the lines he really fought to learn last night.

"Ok, are you ready guys?" Brad asked.

"Yes" Amber and Chord answer at the same time and quickly they both looked at each other. Chord smirked and Amber just looked away. He frowned. Both of them left the scripts where it was no

"Good. So start"

Chord nodded and looked for the last time the script. This was a scene for 3x15. It was the last scene of the episode. It took place in the choir room. In previous scenes, the whole Glee club had been on the hospital supporting Quinn. There were some good Samcedes scenes. In the first one, Sam follows Mercedes who runs outside the hospital in tears after the doctors revealing Quinn might not make it. Sam hugs her while she cries and holds him thigh. Sam murmurs everything would be okay and kiss her head and then they look at each other and Sam takes her inside with the others. In the second scene Sam approaches Mercedes and brings her a coffee. Mercedes thanks him for being there for her before and Sam sits next to her and tells her he will always be there for her no matter what. Mercedes smiles at him and rests her head in his shoulder. The third scene is after the doctors say Quinn is better and that she's awake. Mercedes, Finn, Sam, Puck and Artie go inside to see her and Sam and Mercedes sit next to each other in the chairs. Quinn at first is mad and sad but after a long conversation between them, she says she thanks god for being alive and says people should be happy and fight for what they really want because life is really short and looking at Mercedes and Sam she comments on how people should accept love and embrace to it as long as they can because someday something horrible might happen to the person we love and we would feel terrible for not taking the chance. Sam and Mercedes looks at each other and nod, at the end of the scene, Mercedes reaches for Sam's hand and holds it, Sam intertwining their fingers.

And now they were about to film the last scene of Sam and Mercedes' reunion.

Chord took a deep breathe before turning into his character. Sam Evans.

"_You wanted to see me?" Sam asks Mercedes. She bits her lip and walks closer to him._

"_Yeah" Mercedes says "I wanted to talk about… us"_

_Sam tries to hide his smile, "Us?"_

"_Yeah" Mercedes replies taking his hands, "I feel really bad about everything that happened to us, to you. I cheated Shane and that stills makes me feel horrible, I think it will always mark a part of my life" Mercedes said and Sam nodded looking down not knowing what to expect, "But I can't spend the rest of my life feeling horrible for it. I didn't respect my relationship with Shane and that made me unsure of my loyalty towards another one. I wanted to be with you so badly on Valentine's Day, I still do but I needed that time to myself" she puts her hand on Sam's cheek and squeeze it, "Quinn's word were true. We should embrace the love and take the chance to be with the person we love before death takes them away from us" tears start to approach Mercedes' and Sam eyes while they hold close to each other "You fought for me, you never took a no for answer. You were there for me even when I was hurting your feelings. I can not express in words how lucky I feel for having you in my life but…" Mercedes starts crying and Sam hugs her._

"_But, what?" Sam whispers her._

"_I don't feel worthy enough for you Sam" she confesses breaking the embrace. "I haven't done anything that shows you how I feel. You did so much and I just…-" Sam interrupted her._

"_Cedes…" he says in a soft voice, "You are worthy. I look at you and I see someone incredible selfless and beautiful. You are the most amazing woman I have ever met in my life and having you around me makes me feel completely special and honoured. When we were together in Summer, I always woke up thinking what we had was just a dream because there was no way a wonderful person like you would be interested in me" this time he was the one who took her hands, "You did things for me. You cleaned me when I got slushied, you made me the most happiest man alive when you kissed me in the auditorium, but more than anything, you made me want to become a better person, you made me realize that popularity didn't matter, you made me a more secure person of myself, you made me a more matured man. Thanks to you now I know what love really is"_

_Mercedes started sobbing and Sam kissed the top of her head. _

"_I'm so sorry things got this worse Sam. When you left I was so sad, so sad that I thought I had died inside. You were my first… my first kiss, my first boyfriend. You are my first love and after all this time I still can't let you go, I still can't stop loving you" Mercedes said looking straight at Sam. She saw how Sam started crying closing his eyes once in a while to let the water run down his cheeks._

"_I love you Sam" Mercedes said. Sam bit his lip trying to control the tears and took Mercedes head between his hands, bringing them closer at the point their forehead were pressing together._

"_I love you too Mercedes. Forever" he said before leaning in and kissing her. Their kiss was supposed to be a gentle and soft but passion came along and their kiss became heated. Sam/Chord kissed her hard and Mercedes/Chord opened her mouth to give him access. Their tongues danced an unstoppable tango. Sam/Chord brought her closer and Mercedes/Amber grabbed him by the neck, playing with his hair in the process. Her hands got lost on that beautiful hair of him. Once they needed to breathe, they slowly pulled away, still inhaling each other scent._

"_I'm… I'm gonna make this up for the both of us" Mercedes said smiling. Sam looked at her with so much love in his eyes._

"_Oh really, how?" he asked. _

"_Well, I'll start by stating the obvious" Mercedes answered looking serious, "Sam Evans… Would you make me the honour of becoming my boyfriend"_

"_Well" Sam teased and Mercedes playfully hit his arm, "I would love to be your boyfriend" Sam replied bringing her closer for another kiss._

"_And CUT!"_

"Cut!" Amber and Chord pulled away as soon as they heard Ryan's voice. Chord looked over Amber who was looking down like she blushed. Good thing she didn't look at him because his cheeks were burning out in red as well.

"That was incredible guys, seriously" Brad said coming closer to them with Ryan. Chord looked over them and smiled looking at Amber who was looking at her phone.

"I'm actually planning on giving up on Finchel, Britanna, Tike and Klaine and giving you both all the scenes" Ryan teased and Amber and Chord laughed.

"Thank you guys" Amber said, "So, I'm guessing that's all for today?" she asked.

"Oh, yes. Go home, take a nap or something and come back tomorrow to film the last scene of the episode with the Glee club" Brad said and Amber nodded.

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow then. Good bye guys" Amber said walking away, not even a single time looking at Chord.

"Oh, I'll see you too tomorrow" Chord said at Brad and Ryan before following Amber.

"Amber!" he called her and Amber closed her eyes biting her lip before turning around to face the man.

"Yes" Amber said acting disinterested.

"I just wanted to talk about something, remember? You told me to talk about it after the scene" Chord said coming closer to her and she quickly took a few steps back. Chord frowned.

"Sure"

"I just… I want to know if you're ok" Chord said coming closer again and Amber took a few steps back again.

"I'm fine" she lied trying to fake a smile that Chord didn't buy.

"No you're not"

"I'm ok Chord, what would make you believe I'm not?" she asked regretting it the second the last word left her mouth.

"Well, you have been avoiding me all morning, you keep calling me Chord and let's not put aside how you keep backing off when I try to be close to you" Chord said walking closer and she tried to back off but he grabbed quickly her waist pulling her closer.

"Chord, look first of all, I'm not avoiding you, ok? And you called me Amber so why can't I call you Chord?" Amber asked.

"It's not about that and you-"

"And besides" Amber interrupted him getting free of his grip, "There's no reason to be close all the time. Last time I checked we're JUST friends" Amber stated crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh and there's a rule that states that only couple can be closer to each other?" Chord asked her coming closer to her again.

"Yes"

"I don't think so"

"Chord"

"I just want you to say it Amber"

"Say what?" She asked confused.

"Say what's bothering you so much about me" Chord murmured looking down and reaching her hand. "It seems like I did something wrong to you and I want to fix it. I just want you to tell me so I can fix it"

Amber softly lets out a moan "You have done nothing wrong Chord. It's just me"

"Then tell me what it is"

"I- I can't Chord"

"Why not?"

"Because… I- It's just…"

Amber wasn't able to finish the sentence because Chord quickly took both of her hands and lead her to the nearest room. The God squad meeting room.

"What are you doing?" Amber asked him.

"I just thought about being in a place alone where you could feel comfortable. Do you feel comfortable?" he asked her and she couldn't help but smile. He was so sweet and caring.

"Yes" she whispered giving him a small smile.

"So, will you tell me?"

Amber nodded covering her face with her hands for a couple of seconds before facing him again.

"Why you didn't tell me you were dating Carlson Young?" She asked him. Chord looked at her and finally felt secure of what the girls told him earlier.

"That's what is bothering you?"

"Yes. Now answer" she replied and Chord couldn't help but smile. "Why are you smiling?"

"I just… nothing" he said trying to sound serious but the little warmth inside him wasn't helping him, "It's just… You wanna know why I didn't tell you about it?"

Amber rolled her eyes in obvious. He grinned before coming close to her.

"The reason why I didn't tell you is because…" he said grabbing her face with both of his hands, stroking her soft cheeks with his thumbs, "I'm not dating Carlson Young" he said looking all of her face trying to read her expression.

Amber on her own was just… happy. Hearing him confess her he was not dating that TB girl was just enough for her to be happy. And smile. And want to jump up and down.

But she just smiled. A smile that reached her eyes.

"Really?" she asked not knowing why she was asking but the words just left her mouth.

"Yeah" he confirmed, "I can't date her"

Amber quickly frowned, "Why not?"

"Because she's not the woman I like" he confessed watching the lovely expression on Amber's face. "Because she's not…"

"Because she's not what?" Amber didn't realize she had interrupted him but her obvious curiosity just played in without her noticing.

Chord moaned at her "You know"

"No, I don't" she was basically now 80% sure of his answer so the smile across her face was hard to take away.

"You" he whispered, their foreheads touching. "She's not you" he confessed feeling his cheek becoming blushed.

"What did you just say?" Amber asked him pulling away of his grip.

"I like you Amber. I like you a lot and I'm not gonna keep pretending we're JUST friends when clearly, at least in my position, it's not that way. It hasn't been that way in a very long time"

"You- You like me?"

"Yes. I do like you Amber"

"Oh" was her reply.

Chord waited for her to say something but clearly she didn't find word to express what she was thinking and Chord felt impossibly annoyed for not being able to know what she was thinking right now.

"You know, this is the part where you are supposed to say something like 'I like you too' or 'I just want you as a friend' or maybe something like 'are you kidding?'" Chord broke the silence. Amber blinked a couple of times before speaking. She was sure that Chord was going to confess his feelings minutes ago but actually hearing him say it was just… indescribable.

"It's just… It's you and me Chord. We've been friends all the way since you joined Glee and this thing" she said pointing them, "it's just… I don't know"

"Stupid? Impossible? Funny?"

"Confusing" Amber said biting her lip, "Why me? Why do you like me?"

"Why do I like you?" Chord echoed her question. "I like you because you're mature, because you're funny and cute and warm and caring and selfless and strong and loyal and beautifully as much as inside as out. I like you because you have always been there for me when I needed you, because just a word from your mouth can make my smile, I like your smile and laugh, god I love your laugh, I love your hair and your eyes and your voice, how can someone not love your voice? It's addictive. You just reflect so much in a song. You're incredibly awesome with everyone and you just accept everyone for who they are. I like when you hug me or play with my hair because I only allow you to touch it. I like when we get lunch together and have this great talks about the world and the future and our lives. I like when you always get me to dance with you or when you sing along with me to the songs that come on the radio or when you fall asleep in my arms after having movie's marathon in our trailers. I like you because you're just unbelievable you and I just can't help but not feel attracted to this perfect woman in front of my eyes and I fee-"

Chord wasn't able to end the sentence because a pair of gorgeous and full, as his own, lips crushed on his. He quickly returned the kiss with such a passion, with such a love.

Amber couldn't just stare at him without showing him how much he meant to her. All those beautiful word he said about her. She just couldn't stay there without wanting to grab him and kiss him for an eternity. So she did it. She kissed him and she loved every second of it.

They knew this was the step that broke the wall of friendship. Well yeah, they will be forever friends, but everything had changed now. They have really kissed, for real now.

Once they broke the kiss because the damn air was needed, Chord held her face in his hands and looked at her eyes finding happiness and love.

"That was… incredible" Chord commented breathless.

Amber giggled, "Perfect"

"You didn't let me finish" Chord said and Amber bit her lips.

"Oh please continue" she said in a playful voice.

"I like you because you're so damn hot" Chord expressed winking at her. Amber blushed.

"Was that what you had to say?" she wondered blushing.

"I thought I had to let you know"

"Well, you're not so bad yourself either"

"Oh please, I'm such a dork"

"And that's cute" Amber said resting her arm around his neck. "Wait…" she said backing off.

"What's wrong?" he asked confused.

"What are we gonna do now?"

"You mean with us?" Chord asked and Amber nodded. "Well, I obviously wanna date you. Take you out for dinner; hold your hand as we walk or when we're sitting next to each other. I want to kiss you whenever I want. I want to hug you and hold you until you fall asleep" Amber blushed at his confession. He was so charming and sweet. "The question is… do you want that too?"

Amber stayed silent for seconds before letting out a soft breath. "Of course I do. I just don't like exposing my personal life to everyone"

Chord nodded understanding. Amber wasn't like those types of girls who had the need to let the world know what was happening with their life. And he loved that about her. "Then we won't expose it" Chord said.

"What do you mean?" Amber asked confused. Chord grabbed her by the waist, looking down at her.

"We'll date and do all the things as a couple we would like to do. But we'll keep it a secret. Just as long as we're comfortable to let people know we're together without fearing them to pull us apart"

Amber smiled at his idea. "You'll do that for me?"

"And much more" he replied leaning in and giving her a soft and short kiss. After they pulled away he caressed her right cheek making her blushed for the 1,000 time that day. "I love it when you blush"

"I just can't believe it. You and me!" Amber exclaimed incredulous, "Who would have guessed?"

Chord smirked resting his forehead in hers.

"Believe me, everyone did"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah that was my second chapter of this Rileystreet fic. I would like to know your opinion of it.**


End file.
